


You're Not Alone

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tickling, comforting mahiru, sad kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment in the manga when Mahiru went inside Kuro to talk him though it, and Mahiru makes Kuro feel a lot better about what happened in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

As Mahiru made his way to the end of Kuro’s mind, he became aware of all the dark mass with chains wrapped around them. Looking down at the dark mass that looked like a demon cat, Mahiru sighed. No wonder Kuro wanted to keep things to himself, this cat was more annoying then Kuro can be. It just went on and on, but it wouldn’t even tell him what the hell it even was. Glancing back down at it again, Mahiru listened.

“Why not try bustin’ into one of Kuro’s secrets? You might learn something neat! It said, pointing at the dark masses that were chained shut. Mahiru looked at them, but he seriously had no interest in them, he wanted Kuro to tell him things, not for him to find things out this way. "Come on, give it a go! How you gonna break them open? I’ll give you a new weapon. Something stronger than a broom! You can bust up the other rooms, too!”

Mahiru watched as the demon cat pulled out many sharp weapons with swiftness. None of them looked like anything he wanted, and who said he wanted a new weapon to begin with? Walking a little further, Mahiru watched as the demon smacked against a dark cube that had no locks on it.

“Why not break in here?” The demon asked as it slammed the ax against the dark mass. Mahiru walked up to him, and watched as the weapon made no affect on the mass. “What kind of weapon do you need for this?”

“I don’t need any,” Mahiru pointed out, butting the demon out of the way. Placing his hands on the mass, and looking up. The thing was huge. “Kuro’s…Inside here right? I just want to go inside, I don’t need a weapon for that. I just need to knock.” Knocking three times, Mahiru noticed that the demon went silent as it held a sword in one paw, and the ax in the other. “Kuro…It’s me.”

“Who are you?” Someone said from inside. Mahiru held his breath, it didn’t even sound like his servamp, but he knew it was. Mahiru bit his lip, and hesitated. What would he say? Nothing was coming to mind.

“I’m…I’m?” Mahiru asked, feeling like his brain was jumbled. Why couldn’t he remember who he is? Face paling, Mahiru glanced down at the beginning of the dark mass Kuro was in. All of a sudden, black spikes manifested out, and Mahiru felt one even cut his cheek slightly. “Me…? Just who am I…Anyways…?” Mahiru thought, glancing up again. Feeling his eyes widen, Mahiru noticed the scientist’s writing of his name on his forehead. Blinking slightly, Mahiru sighed, but knocked again. “I’m me. Shirota Mahiru. I came here to help you deal with this!”

“Ma…Hiru…” Kuro whispered inside, and Mahiru watched as something started happening to the dark mass. When a door appeared, Mahiru grabbed the handle, and walked into a room full of darkness. “What should I have done? The world was doomed from the start anyway. Would it have been better to try and talk? No…I had no choice. The world doesn’t need more monsters. But…no…Just what…What did I do it for anyway…?” Mahiru frowned as he listened to all of Kuro’s jumbled thoughts, when he just realized the demon wasn’t following him anymore.

“Has…Kuro been regretting it all this time?” Mahiru thought, as he walked farther into the dark room. “Alone…For so long?” When he got farther in the room, Mahiru noticed that he got lighter, and when he stood in front of the curled up servamp, there was no darkness to be seen. 

“I was…right. This world doesn’t need more monsters, stopping it all…was right. If I hadn’t someone else would have,” Kuro whispered into his knees. Mahiru felt his heart breaking slowly. Kuro never sounded this upset.   
“No…would they? Did I really have to kill them? What if I was wrong? Why did I do it then…?” Mahiru got a little closer when Kuro’s talking slowly got to a mumble, and it was harder to hear him.

“I don’t want to do anything ever again. Regret…it hurts. I’ll never do…anything again. No more decisions. If someone tells me to do something, I’ll do it. That’s all there is to it.” Mahiru watched as Kuro’s hands gripped his knees tighter in his position. As Kuro lifted his head up, Mahiru literally felt his heart break at his expression. “I wasn’t wrong. Please…someone say it! Tell me…That what I did wasn’t wrong!” Mahiru frowned more as Kuro buried his face back into his hands as he voice began to shake with emotion.

“You’ve got it all wrong!” Mahiru yelled, feeling tears welling in his eyes as he felt the emotion through their bond. Kuro lifted his head slightly, as Mahiru began to march closer to the upset servamp. “I’m not the one who can say…If it was right or wrong. The world can’t either. It’s for you to decide…Kuro! You are the one…who thinks what you did may have been wrong! It’s brave of you to admit you made a mistake. Until now, you denied it and let it fest…but…”

Mahiru marched his way over to Kuro more, and when the servamp lifted his head to look at him, Mahiru threw his head back, and head butted the bluenette hard enough to hear the konk of their heads meeting. Kuro gasped in shock, but Mahiru stood back up, not even feeling the hit.

“You don’t have time…to sit here and pout over it. Let’s go Kuro!” Mahiru told him, standing over the servamp. Kuro reached up, and felt the part of his head that Mahiru’s head hit. “Let’s deal with it, okay? You’re not alone! There is something…WE can do!” 

Kuro’s eyes widened when he registered what Mahiru said. All of the jumbled dark thoughts in his head suddenly vanished, like Mahiru’s words just blew them all away with no problem whatsoever. Biting his lip, Kuro closed his eyes, as the peaceful words the Eve just said flew in circles around his mind. Feeling his eyes drift slightly, Kuro became aware of Mahiru falling on his knees, and cupping his face, tears bubbling in his eyes.

“You’re the kind of pain in the ass…that will kill me some day,” Kuro whispered, as he leaned towards Mahuri. The Eve opened his arms as Kuro fell into them, putting his face into the teen’s neck. Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist, and pulled the servamp closer to him so that their chests were pressed tight together.

“I know,” Mahiru whispered, tracing Kuro’s spine softly. Kuro hummed into his neck, and snuggled closer. Slowly wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s shoulders, Kuro pulled Mahiru a little more until the Eve was nearly in his lap. “Kuro…”

Mahiru felt a blush rising in his cheeks, but he didn’t pull away because he knew Kuro needed this right now. Taking his arms from Kuro’s waist, Mahiru wrapped them around Kuro’s head, bringing it closer to his chest where his heartbeat was. Kuro’s arms slid around Mahiru’s waist as he listened to the thumping of the brunette’s heart. Closing his eyes, Kuro breathed into the beats, and Mahiru smiled. Kuro was finally starting to calm down.

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro whispered, gaining the Eve’s attention. Mahiru lightly scratched the back of Kuro’s neck as he looked into the red eyes of his servamp. Kuro wanted to say so many things, but none of them would come out for some reason. Biting his lip, Kuro leaned more into Mahiru’s neck, and gave his pulse a slight kiss. Mahiru’s breath hitched, and he blushed a lot harder then before. “Thank you.”

Hearing the thanks, Mahiru hugged Kuro tighter, and pressed his face into the blue hair. Kuro felt the hold tighen, which made him tighten it as well. The embrace was warm, and Mahiru didn’t want to let go of it. It has been a while since he could touch Kuro, ever since he went into the black ball. This felt nice. Kuro must’ve felt the same way, because the servamp just kept cuddling into him. Pulling away slightly, Mahiru pressed their foreheads together.

“Kuro,” Mahiru whispered, making the bluenette looked at him. Kuro noticed tears in Mahiru’s eyes still, so he reached up, rubbed them away gently with his thumbs. Mahiru smiled, and leaned into the touch. “Please…if anything is on your mind, tell me okay? I don’t want to have to see you like this again…it’s too painful! Can you promise me?”

Kuro thought about it. He knew that they can sometimes feel what each others emotions. And he didn’t really like seeing his Eve crying, for some reason, that hurt more everytime he saw it. Sighing a little, Kuro glanced back at Mahiru’s brown eyes, and nodded slightly.

“I guess so…” Kuro muttered, which made Mahiru give him that huge sunny smile. Mahiru pulled Kuro closer, and when the servamp felt the Eve’s brown hair against his neck, he let out a small snort of laughter. Mahiru heard it, and grinned. “That t-tickles.”

“Oh does it now?” Mahiry whispered in Kuro’s ears, making the servamp giggle. Mahiru smiled when he heard the bright childlike laughter coming out of the lazy servamp. He rarely heard the vamp laugh, and now that he heard it, Mahiru wanted to hear more of it. “Let’s see where else, shall we?”

Kuro let out a gasp when Mahiru lightly wiggled his fingers down his ribs and sides. Tensing, Kuro hugged the Eve a little tighter, since he didn’t want to leave the embrace. Mahiru felt the servamp squirming, but he still held on. This made him smile, when he realized Kuro didn’t mind him tickling him. Pressing in Kuro’s sides a little more, Mahiru placed his mouth on the bluenette’s neck, and blew a small raspberry. Kuro let out a quiet squeal, and jerked his head on top of Mahiru’s. Kuro was squirming in the hold, but no matter what the Eve did, the servamp still didn’t let go. Taking another breath, Mahiru blew another raspberry, while his hands squeezed at Kuro’s hips. Kuro’s hips twitched up, as he let out a snort, making Mahiru laugh as well. Mahiru went on tickling him until Kuro’s laughs got a little louder, and the servamp began to loosen his hold.

“That was fun,” Mahiru laughed, stopping his tickling when Kuro’s laughter went silent. Kuro slumped against Mahiru as he took deep breaths. Mahiru snickered, rubbing comforting circles all over Kuro’s back, trying to help him get back to normal. “Too much?”

“N-no,” Kuro whispered, feeling shy. Mahiru smiled softly, letting Kuro pull away until their foreheads were pressed together again. Seeing the smile, Kuro gave Mahiru one of his own, and closed his eyes. Mahiru did the same, and when he opened them again, the room around them began to break like glass. “Can we get out of here now?”

Turning his attention back to the tired servamp, Mahiru realized how ansty the bluenette looked. Watching the room break down a little longer, Mahiru turned his attention back to Kuro, and nodded. Pressing their foreheads back together. Kuro breathed out a slight sigh, and Mahiru felt like he began to fall. Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s shoulders as they fell, and the teen wrapped his around the vamp’s waist. 

“Don’t open you’re eyes,” Kuro whispered in Mahiru’s ear, and the teen nodded, pressing his face into Kuro’s chest. Kuro glanced up at the crumbling room as they fell through the floor. Holding his Eve tighter, Kuro closed his eyes, and let his consiousness, and Mahiru’s, return to their bodies. “Thanks so much…Mahiru.”


End file.
